The Boy With The Ghost: Once Upon A Blue Moon
by RhymingRobin
Summary: NOT A SLASH FIC! Danny Fenton died long ago, and now he's just Phantom. The heart of a lost boy cried out, and he heard it. Naruto Uzumaki, kicked out of his orphanage, despised and hated. What would happen if they met, that night under the Blue Moon, drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. K Rating may change to T.
1. Star Will Witness: Fated Two

**So, who want to see the start of a Danny Phantom and Naruto fic?! Not you? Well, too bad! While I won't have access to anything to fancy I'll write here as a way to update everything on my account(I have a few stories, none of then are finished. Oops!)**

 **Also, _no Slash Yaoi or Yuri, and no pairings except cannon_**

 ** _Disclaimed forever and ever!_**

 **Sorry to anyone following my other stories!**

Naruto Uzumaki was a rather unique boy. He would rise to greatness one day, achieve wonders and become Hokage.

Of course, it would take time, patience (though he had next to none) and hard work.

Five year old Naruto could not do much. His life was not the best, and he felt the impact of that more than ever when the Orphanage threw him out, ordering him to stay away for good.

Eyes downcast, he trekked through the village. It was late, and the streets were silent and deserted. The stars twinkled innocently in the sky, watching from above.

He walked down the street, to the ninja academy. He would never admit it, but he desperately wanted to be there, achieving his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage. But what could an orphan do in his shoes?

Not a thing... Naruto's eyes stung, and filled with unshed tears. _Why? Why am I crying? It won't help so... why?_ He whimpered as the tears began to run down his cheeks, silently glistering in the light of the full moon.

"Why are you crying, Young One?" an echoing voice asked gently in front of the small boy, who's trembling stopped in an instant.

"I-I'm not" Naruto said, cursing his stuttering and turning his head up to look at the stranger... only to watch in shock as it showed a teenage boy, with a white cloak as white as his hair covering him, eyes glowing in the purest green he'd _ever_ seen... And his aura, a white glow that radiated warmth.

The stranger in question simply chuckled, its pure innocent sound soothing the boy. Then the stranger opened his mouth.

"It is ok to cry... There's no reason why you should not" he said, his voice smooth like a lullaby.

Wide-eyed, Naruto didn't bother to wipe away his tears. Wasn't the street deserted a second ago?

"Who are you, mister?" he simply asked.

The stranger smiled knowingly, the glow of his eyes radiating warmth.

"I'm known by many names" he said, wiping away the boy's tears with his hand, "I've lived for many years, helping the lost find their way, but you, Young One, can call me Phantom"

The stranger, Phantom, extended his hand, showing what was under the cloak. A black shirt, white pants, black steel-toed boots and white fingerless gloves. He also wore a light green belt.

"How about we go somewhere warm?" he said to the boy.

Blue eyes immediately filled with suspicion, and Naruto frowned while taking a step back.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" he said, crossing his arms partly due to the cold night air.

Phantom smiled and closed his eyes in thought.

"The answer to that is quite simple, Young One," he said slowly, opening his eyes with a small sigh, "You do not know if you can trust me... I could be a bandit, or an enemy ninja from another village, and you wouldn't know. I guess you can only take my word for it, but that is the beauty of it all; not knowing, but taking a leap into the unknown. Maybe you'll find a paradise, but I will not force you"

He crouched in front of Naruto. "So? What will it be. Will you accept the guidance of a stranger like me, or will you move on like this never happened?"

Naruto hesitated. Would he be safe in the hands of the teen-looking being? What was Phantom really?

"Phantom-san" he said quietly, gaining a _hm_ from said being, "What are you?"

Phantom blinked, and unclasped his cloak without a word. Then he put it around Naruto's thin shoulders, much to said boy's confusion.

"Let me tell you a story" he said suddenly.

Naruto perked up and leaned his head slightly to the side.

"A story?" Phantom nodded. "Ok"

Smiling, the being started to tell his story, of how he came to be, and how he lost much, but gained even more.

 **I didn't want to get rusty, so I wrote this down quickly. I will upload the next part soon, and you'll hear the short version of his story!**

 **Please give me a review and I'll update faster ;P**

 **/TTG**


	2. Make A Wish: Stay With Me

"Well, once there was a boy, just like you" Phantom said gently, clasping the cloak for Naruto. Said boy looked up at him in surprise.

"Like me?" he asked quietly, to which Phantom nodded.

"Yes... The boy lived in the aftershock of a big disaster that made him lose everything he'd ever known. At first he was lost, shocked and led himself to believe that it was all part of a horrible nightmare"

Naruto gasped. It was truly sad. "What happened to everyone then, Phantom-san?" he asked innocently.

"A war broke out" Phantom said, voice low and thick with emotion, "And the worst part was that it was over before it even began"

Naruto realized that it wasn't just any boy; it was Phantom-san himself!

"It was you, wasn't it, Phantom-san" Said being nodded sadly and opened his mouth to tell more of his story.

" _I_ was lost, it is then" he said with a chuckle, glancing up at the full moon, "I was taken to another place, another _time_." Naruto perked up. "I was saved by my enemy. At first I hated them all, and cried tears of sadness, frustration and loneliness"

"But why did they save you?" Naruto asked and made a move to kick the dirt with his foot, only to wince in pain; he forgot that he had no shoes on. Phantom saw this and swept the boy off his feet, carrying the boy in his arms. He made no move to protest as he listened to the sad story.

"Not everyone wanted the war to happen. I was but one of the children saved, but they were long since gone. You see, in that place humans like you never tended to survive for long because of all the power in the air and the dangers lurking around every corner... but the gods took a liking to me"

Naruto gaped. "Gods?! They exist?!" he said excitedly, to which Phantom laughed.

"Of course they do, Young One! I am one!" he said as the laughter died down. "I may not have any believers yet, but I'll be great someday!" _Maybe I can open up to him? Yes, I can... He reminds me of myself after all!_

Naruto laughed at Phantom's antics. "Wow! But am I supposed to call you Phantom-sama then?"

"Not at all! It makes me feel old... though I am kind of... old... by your standards" the god said. "But back to the story! I had been saved at a very convenient, yet sad, time. One of the gods had faded and someone had to take its place. When I had finally warmed up to the gods there I was tested for compatibility, and power" he sighed calmly and noticed that Naruto had buried his face in the his shirt. "Then I got the job. I didn't really get a say in it since I would've died in the environment otherwise"

"Do you ever regret it, Phantom-san?" Naruto suddenly asked and looked up with teary eyes. "Getting those powers?"

"Not anymore. Without it I wouldn't have been here for you" Phantom said with determination, his voice comforting Naruto.

"But why do you care about me so much? I'm no one special... The villagers won't even look at me and when I go through the streets I hear whispers behind my back" the memories of that brought him to tears. "So... Why would you, a god, care about me, the orphaned demon brat? I'm worthl-"

"You are NOT a 'demon brat'!" Phantom snapped suddenly, cutting him off and making his eyes widen, "You are just a lost soul... I could hear your heart screaming in agony from miles away... You should've heard it, Young One... It made me want to take you far, _far_ away from everyone and everything, grant you _every_ wish and hold you in my arms so that you'd never get hurt again!" Now it was Phantom's turn to tear up.

Naruto was stunned at the change. Was it that bad? Did it make Phantom-san react so violently? Phantom took a deep breath and a lone tear ran down his cheek.

"But I am bound by the Divine Laws... and all I can do is grant you _one wish_ " the god said, his voice then changing to one of determination and his grip around the boy grew slightly harder. Gazing into each others' eyes he kept speaking. "So... What is your wish? I can grant you everything but true love. Do want the villagers to stop hating you? Do you want roof over your head? Anything?"

Naruto's mouth was slightly open in shock. _Would he really go so far for me? No one's ever cared about me this much, and I don't even know him!_ His shock soon turned to indecisiveness. _I can have my greatest wish granted... My one wish..._

"Then... my wish is that..." he began slowly, then he broke into a big grin, "I want be with you Phantom-san, as friends... and family!" And with that he looked pleadingly at Phantom, holding his breath.

To say that Phantom was shocked was an understatement, as the god gaped at the boy.

"But, everyone will still hate you... Are you ok with that?" he asked, to which the boy nodded. "If... if you insist... I might be able to... I'll have to tell the others though..." _They'll hate me for this_.

Naruto grinned, glowing like a burning sun. "Thank you! My name is Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo! Call me Naruto!"

"Then call me Danny"

Naruto snorted as he was carried through the streets. "What a weird name!"

"And Naruto isn't?"

From above a man simply smiled down at the two whose fates were intertwined. _Guide the child of Prophecy, Danny... I'm counting on you._

 **So, what did you think about chapter 2? Good? Bad? I apologize for any and every error- English is not my native language, it's Swedish.**

 **Also; yes, everyone is dead. Sam, Tucker, parents and co. (** ** _You're welcome_** **)**

 **Thank you all for your support, and see you next time!**

 **/TTG**


	3. READ THIS, RE-WRITE AND SNEAKPEAK

**BOIS!**

 **I have great news to you all! I have taken this early critique to heart and am now restarting this story to be much more realistic and flowing. No more fast attachments, no god mode (I wasn't really planning on doing that in the first place) and live characters with real development and real backstories.**

 **I have taken this bull by its horns and I am doing this AS WE SPEAK (or write, but ...meh)**

 **I will not take this down yet and I'll notify you all when it goes up THIS WEEK! Yes, you heard me, this. Week.**

 **Why is that? Well, I have no real social life WHATSOEVER, and I'm on holiday… I also have some cute fishies and shrimpies on my desk so I won't get lonely after only a few hours. The shrimps are the triplets Tram, Scam, and Sam (I think they are all females though… whoops), and my small fishies are the Dank Dudes. Let's welcome them into the fam!**

 **You are allowed to laugh at the names by the way… my dad did … and I can't name them with the Swedish equivalent because WHO NAMES THEIR CRUSTACEANS "SPÅRVAGN(spourvagn)"?**

 **Not me… Just write in in google translate and you'll see what I mean.**

 **I apologize for disappearing like that, but I had BIG things to deal with… you see, I have social phobia, among other things, and I go to a school where there are too many students to fit all the classrooms, so much so that they have to change the system there now… and the majority are also bullies and… and they like to pick on me and what little friends I have… so I was just TERRIFIED of going to school and the stress was borderline UNBEARABLE at the end. I could barely get up from my bed in the mornings and I actually got a fever all the time when I exerted myself because of that.**

 **It was just not fun, ok?**

 **BUT I'M BACK BABY AND I'M READY FOR WAR!**

 **/TorturedGuitar**

 **P.S Thanks for following, adding this to favorites and reviewing… I didn't think it was going to get such a response.**

 **I love you. :3**

 **ALSO, SNEAKPEAK BABY!**

Uzumaki Naruto was the only thing keeping Konohagakure alive. Without the unknowing boy, it would all crumble like it did 5 years ago. Hiruzen knew that and as he sat in his office smoking his pipe he worried about the future of the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki.

It was no secret that the villagers hated him, the opposite of what the boy's father had wished, but even with the law and surveillance in place, the villagers took every chance they got to harass him and talk behind his back.

Inu's report lay in front of him, amidst the paperwork scattered all over the old wooden desk, and the contents concerned him greatly.

Inu reported that he had seen the patron of Konoha's old orphanage packing Naruto's few belongings in an old sack that afternoon and that he believed that the patron was going to throw the poor child out, probably for good this time.

Hiruzen sighed tiredly and with it came smoke from the pipe. The chair creaked as he moved a little to appease the growing pain in his back.

The reason as to why he was sitting there so late at night was that he was trying to sign papers entitling Naruto his own apartment and a monthly check from Konoha's orphan fund before Danzo and the rest of the council interfered like they always did.

So, with a last puff from the pipe, he grabbed his pen and resumed the task he had given himself, making sure that there were no loopholes to find.


	4. PROLOG IS UP MORE INFO HERE

**My friends… The prolog is up now. The new story title is "Seeing Phantoms" and I hope you like it!**

 **/TorturedGuitar, the triplets, and the Dank Dudes**


End file.
